History of Atlantis
Atlantis has a long and storied history in the NeSiverse, although only tidbits of it have been written here and there. Two Histories Atlantis has two distinct histories. One of them is the 'true' history, whereas the other one temporarily became 'real' when the source of Atlantis's glory (its famous banana-crème Oreo knockoffs) was Twice-ForgottenNeS2 Post 1399, NeS2 Page 35, Memory Lane, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer. In the second history, it was merely a village of little accountNeS2 Post 1881, NeS2 Page 48, Second Ragnarok: Breaking the Seals, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. This page deals with the true and grander history of Atlantis as the greatest city in human history, a history which was restoredNeS2 Post 1882, NeS2 Page 48, Second Ragnarok: Breaking the Seals, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. I. Founding Twelve men and their wives were called by the WriterGod to found a great city in his name. These were the Atlantean founders. They employed Britt to ferry them across the Atlantic Ocean to the great island continent of which the WriterGod had told them, and under the invisible protection of High Imp (who was then the paragon High Angel, serving the WriterGod), they successfully arrived, traversing storms and sea serpents to do so, before crashing on the shores of the continent.NeS2 Post 1881, NeS2 Page 48, Second Ragnarok: Breaking the Seals, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer. Atlantis started out as a small village, but when the Atlantean founder Cakemaker Possipher invented banana-crème Oreo knockoffs, Atlantis rapidly grew in size, popularity, and wealth.NeS2 Post 1881, NeS2 Page 48, Second Ragnarok: Breaking the Seals, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.Pan Post 63, Pan Page 2, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer. Magician Luros also imbued a young man, the ancestor of Cool Matty, with a spark from the ultranexus, which formed a seed that would be passed down through the generationsPan Post 63, Pan Page 2, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer. to Cool Matty himself, enabling Cool Matty to create a new ultranexus in the present dayNeS2 Post 1962, NeS2 Page 50, Second Ragnarok: The End, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. II. The Long Ages of Glory For nearly a million years, Atlantis reigned in glory, ruling the largest, wealthiest, and most advanced kingdom in the history of the world. Its magic and technology far surpassed that of modern-day Earth. Little is known about this period, although at some point, the city council that ruled over the kingdom was replaced by the institution of a monarchyNeS2 Post 1881, NeS2 Page 48, Second Ragnarok: Breaking the Seals, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. In addition, the Seven Wonders of the Even More Ancient World were constructed during this periodNeS2 Post 1259, NeS2 Page 32, To Hell with It All, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. III. The Last Generation The final generation of Atlantis was arguably the greatest, and lived circa 10,000 B.C. Oberon and the Spacers This event was technically a single generation before the last one. A fairy prince known as Oberon escaped the enclosed dimension of Albion and came to Atlantis. He married an Atlantean woman who was the descendant of Poet Shadi the Sha'ir (one of the Atlantean founders) and sired several children, including Fay. He, his wife, and all his children save Fay, took several followers from Atlantis on a voyage into space. Their final fate is unknownPan Post 9, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Summoning of the Ancient One Magistarr led a powerful ritual summoning the 'creator' of their story into the narrative realm (i.e. the NeSiverse), using the Ring of Ultimate Writing Power. This was AncientWriter the Writer, who in the NeSiverse became merely AncientWriter. To prevent confusion among the masses, he took the name Ancient One, as well as commandeering the Ring of Ultimate Writing Power from Magistarr. Arkng Thand, then known as Adai Theos, was present at this summoning, and quickly grasped the narrative nature of the NeSiverseNeS2 Post 1020, NeS2 Page 26, The Most Awesome Threat to Existence Yet!, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Illuminohqi The Ancient One grew in influence, thanks in no small part to Magistarr's patronage and his own Ring of Ultimate Writing Power, and called a great banquet to found the Illuminohqi, 12 beings of power, descended from the Atlantean founders, with bloodink running through their veins. The Ancient One declared himself to be the first of the Illuminohqi, although he was not a descendant of any Character; he is the uncounted 13th Illuminohq, although there would still be merely 12 lineages, as he later married Fay, another Illuminohq. The banquet was interrupted by the arrival of the supervillain The First False Evil, who assassinated King Stafford XLI. He was defeated thanks to Fay and Count Desmond, and the Ancient One declared Count Desmond to be the first Hand of the Plot. In addition, he founded the Champions of Atlantis to protect the city and bring prestige to the Illuminohqi. The young prince ascended to the throne to become King Stafford XLII, the last king of AtlantisNeS2 Post 1085, NeS2 Page 28, The Most Awesome Threat to Existence Yet!, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. In addition, a hobo called JM was highly annoyed by the young war god Ares and swore eternal vengeanceNeS2 Post 1086, NeS2 Page 28, The Most Awesome Threat to Existence Yet!, NeS2, written by JM the Writer.. Love Triangle The young king had fallen in love at first sight with Fay at the banquetNeS2 Post 1085, NeS2 Page 28, The Most Awesome Threat to Existence Yet!, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer., but she did not return his affections. When she grew up, she ended up falling in love with and marrying the Ancient OneNeS2 Post 1881, NeS2 Page 48, Second Ragnarok: Breaking the Seals, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer., while King Stafford married another woman. Helebon's Rebellion Helebon, the first Devil of Earth's hell, rebelled against the WriterGod and invaded AtlantisNeS2 Post 1259, NeS2 Page 32, To Hell with It All, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. War broke out, with the Champions of Atlantis leading the defense of the kingdom against the demonic hordesNeS2 Post 1147, NeS2 Page 29, In Search of Opportunity, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Although Helebon's armies were slowly whittled down, Helebon's personal power was unmatched. Britt also returned to the city at this time, and joined the Champions of Atlantis in their resistance against Helebon's armiesNeS2 Post 1881, NeS2 Page 48, Second Ragnarok: Breaking the Seals, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Helebon's four generalsNeS2 Post 1189, NeS2 Page 30, In Search of Opportunity, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer. were captured and bound in a magical prisonNeS2 Post 565, NeS2 Page 15, Death of the Potentials, NeS2, written by Antestarr the Writer.NeS1888 Post 16, NeS1888, written by Al Ciao the Writer., as Helebon himself seized the heart of the city, and entered the Grand Temple of the WriterGod to confront the deity. No one saw what happened, but when the Champions of Atlantis entered afterwards, they found Helebon unconscious and drained of most his powerNeS2 Post 1881, NeS2 Page 48, Second Ragnarok: Breaking the Seals, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. With the city safe, Highemperor and High Angel (the two most powerful members of the Champions of Atlantis) left the super-team to continue their adventures elsewhereNeS2 Post 1259, NeS2 Page 32, To Hell with It All, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Britt left shortly thereafterNeS2 Post 1881, NeS2Page 48, Second Ragnarok: Breaking the Seals, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Fall of Atlantis Less than a yearNeS2 Post 1881, NeS2 Page 48, Second Ragnarok: Breaking the Seals, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer. after Helebon's invasion was repulsed, an astoundingly large and powerful plot hole appeared beneath Atlantis and swallowed it up in an incredibly destructive cataclysmNeS2 Post 1259, NeS2 Page 32, To Hell with It All, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. This destruction ruptured the ultranexusPan Post 9, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer., splitting global magic into multiple nexes, and rendering magic wild and untamed for centuries, in what was known as the First Cataclysm of Magic. Magistarr and his 12 apprentices tried to save the kingdom, but were unable to. Magistarr stayed behind to keep the ruptured ultranexus of magic from ripping the world apart, while his apprentices escaped. Magistarr was swallowed up by the plot hole as wellPan Post 9, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer., where he remained for 12,000 years, becoming the Plot Hole WizardNeS2 Post 1188, NeS2 Page 30, In Search of Opportunity, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. The Ancient One and Fay escaped to the dreamstate with their infant childPan Post 9, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. King Stafford and his family survived on the single speck of island that remained of Atlantis, where the royal line continued unbroken for thousands of years, resulting in the princess AloleNeS2 Post 1259, NeS2 Page 32, To Hell with It All, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Arkng Thand and Count Desmond escaped as well, although it is unknown if they left as the continent was being destroyed, or sometime in the year before, since Helebon's defeat. IV. The Last Apprentices After the fall of Atlantis, two of Magistarr's apprentices made their mark on the world. Belshaggath built Stonehenge and founded DoughnutdelfPan Post 9, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer., while Shinzallar founded UbarPan Post 20, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. References NeS2 References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References NeS1888 References